Sorrow
[http://reelo.deviantart.com/art/Eevee-hates-Everstone-186994822 (Art by Reelo on Deviantart)] This is my story. My name is Nika, but you can call me Sorrow. Why Sorrow? Well you'll see. It started back when I first met him, my beloved trainer, Akito. You see, unlike most Pokémon, I was his starter, His first Pokémon. We started our journey together. He got many Pokémon over time, but I remained his favorite. I would ride on his shoulder with him or walk by his side. He would talk to me and I would always reply with a happy "Eve! Eve! Eevee!" I was so happy to be with him. We laughed and played and trained. He wouldn't let me evolve though. I almost evolved into an Espeon and Umbreon many times from happiness. Finally he found an odd round gray stone and gave it to me, saying he wanted to keep me this way till a special time. I nodded and smiled. He then tied it on my neck with a string, it became my precious possession. I later found out it was called an Everstone. From then on I never had to be stopped from an evolution. My trainer and I just kept training and having fun. It was a few months later that we found HER. My trainer told me it was almost time to evolve, but he had to find someone special first. So we started checking around in the city. That's when he saw HER. As soon as he saw HER his eyes lit up like a birthday cake. I looked over to see a Pokémon like me, only it seemed to be of a more of a gray tone. It wasn't brown. Akito smiled and said "Nika, we have to catch it! It's special!" I blinked. What was so special about that Eevee? It only had a different color. Maybe it was once a pet or something and someone dyed its fur. Akito seemed to see something in her though. I shrugged and decided to listen, like always. The gray Eevee blinked then smiled, and jumped over. Accepting our challenge. Akito smiled and said "Nika, Take Down." I nodded and charged at the gray one, slamming into it, hurting myself a bit in the process. The gray one yelped then charged forward at me with quick speed- Quick attack. I dodged with my own quick attack. Akito then said "Nika, use bite!" I quickly ran over and bit down onto the gray one. She yelped and collapsed. Understandable, I could see she was weaker then me. Akito then tossed a ball and when it clicked signaling a successful capture, he jumped up and down and said "yes!" He then said "Come on Nika." And headed to the Pokémon center. I had to run with all the speed I had to catch up. When we got there he gave both me and HER to the nurse. She took us in back and a few minutes later we were both handed back to Akito. Akito smiled and told her quick thanks before running out. We ran out of the city and into the forest. I ran after him the fastest I could. When he stopped I ran over with a happy "Eve!" He looked at me and gave a small smile before he sent out HER. He named HER Tokubetsuna Mono, or Special one. That's the day it started to turn sour for me. It was slow, but soon it seemed I was forgotten by Akito. He kept Toku, as he called her for short, out with him as well. Soon whenever I ran up to him to try and have a conversation, he ignored me and only talked to Toku, who was now always on the special shoulder perch. He would continually pet her, and wouldn't touch me at all. I think the only reason I wasn't stuck in a pokeball was because he forgot I existed, Toku was the star in his eyes now. I was hurt. He hardly ever battled with me now, and when he did he barely seemed to remember me only realizing I was there when Toku was defeated. And as soon as the battle was over, I would be forgotten again. He wouldn't even heal me, but he healed Toku. I had to heal myself by searching for berries such as Sitrus or Oran. All the while watching Toku take my place. He played with HER, he trained with HER, he gave HER all the attention. I got none. That's when I came up with a plan to get attention. I would become his favorite again! I would! I started learning how to read letters and write them. And soon I was able to put my plan into motion. After I learned how to write, I wrote two messages for master when he was asleep. The first he would see was scraped into the sand in front of his bag and it read "What's your favorite evolution of Eevee?" having made sure to learn my species name. I then wrote under it "And what is your least favorite?" The next morning when he got up and saw them, he blinked and looked confused at first, then thoughtful. He smiled then and said "Well I rather like all the evolutions, but I'd have to say my favorite is Glaceon, and my least Jolteon." He then blinked and laughed and said "Look at me Toku; I'm talking to an odd message written by who knows who." Toku laughed and nodded. I smiled. I had the info I needed. The next week I stole a yellow stone from a boy with a Pikachu. Luckily I still had my special gift. I then hid it in a pocket master hardly ever used in his bag to save for later while he was asleep. Another week later we were finally near where I needed to be. The seafoam islands. The only place I could hope to find the area I needed. While we where there I searched for the rock I needed, till I found it. I smiled and then used a claw to cut the string of my special gift, then touched the stone. Soon I felt the chill on my nose spread through my body, before there was a warm sensation and white light engulfed me. By the time the light left, I was a Glaceon. I smiled and gave a happy "Glacey!" I then waited till master was asleep with Toku before I came back and went into step 4 of my plan. I found the yellow stone, a thunderstone, again. And then I woke Toku up. I smiled and she blinked and said "Nika?" I nodded and said "Hi Toku, haven't talked to you for awhile. I have something special for you! If you hold it I'm sure Master Akito will be pleased. Will you take it?" Nika blinked then smiled and said "Master Akito will be pleased!?" I nodded and pushed the stone forward. Toku giggled then touched it, but as soon as she did her eyes widened and her and the stone was engulfed in a white light. I smiled and was happy that Toku was not only naïve, but trusted me as well. She let out a startled "EVE!" As she transformed, it woke master but to late. She was now a green Jolteon. I smiled and laughed. Akito finally noticed me and his eyes narrowed. He looked at Toku then me and said "NIKA! YOU DID THIS!?" I laughed then nodded and said "Glacey" happily. Suddenly Akito slapped me, hard, and I blinked. He then yelled "HOW DARE YOU NIKA! I HAD PLANS FOR TOKU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" I whimpered and he slapped me again. After that he picked me up and said "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS NIKA!" Before he dropped me on the ground. I collapsed in a pile and tears streamed down my face. Why? Why didn't master like me again now? I... I was his favorite evolution, and.. and Toku was his least. Why was she still his favorite! Akito turned his back on me and went over to a now sniffling Toku. He pet her and smiled and said "Don't worry Toku. You look beautiful. Just look at the wonderful green fur." Toku of course brightened up, but I darkened at this. SHE was still his favorite. And I was all but forgotten. He shunned me. I walked behind him. At least until that day. We were heading up to lavender town through the grass. By now it was a few weeks past the incident. And everyday my heart seemed to grow heavier and tears were continually running down my face and freezing. And everyday that my heart grew heavier, it seemed my paws, tail, and ears did as well. My head of course grew heavier as more tears froze. I felt cold always. And in some areas it seemed I couldn't control my fur. But that day, it was unbearable. My heart felt so cold and lonely, it felt so heavy. My ears and tails hung down, my tail dragging behind me. My walking was a slow drag; I could hardly stay to where I could see Master Akito. It was so heavy. And I was so cold. Of course I didn't notice that a huge hunk of ice had started to form over where my heart would be on my chest, and that my paws and tail where now coated in ice. Most of my ears were also frozen solid, and my face had huge trails of thick frozen tears down them. I didn't notice that the reason I was cold was I was losing control of my body and couldn't regulate my temperature in my depression. I was literally freezing over. It was growing more and more painful to walk as my paws grew heavier and heavier. Then I collapsed with a weak "Gla…" That's when I heard the cry of Toku "Joltey!" She was walking by master and looked back at my cry to see me. Toku, you see, would try to cheer me up since the incident. She truly didn't seem to mind that I tricked her into evolving. But I didn't care. Master hated me. Why didn't she? It just made it worse that she didn't. I could hardly breathe and I was so cold. My eyes were hardly open. I saw her grab Master's sleeve and pull him towards me. He turned and saw me, and I actually saw something flash in his eyes. Sadness and caring. He noticed me. I could see his emotions play over as he remembered me, how close he was to me once. How we started our journey together. He ran over and said sweetly and with worry "Nika, hold on, we're close to Lavender town and a Pokémon center! Just hold on. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like this." I just blinked. More tears ran down my eyes and froze. I was so cold though. Not even master's warm words could make a difference. I barely managed a weak "glacey…" before he told me to save my energy. He then picked me up and grabbed an old blanket from his back and wrapped me in it. But it seemed to do nothing. He then ran, and soon I could see the red roof of the center. But I was starting to feel colder. It was so hard to breathe. Master brought me in and pushed everyone else out of the way. And when the nurse saw me she gasped and said "Come with me." Soon I was sat down on a table and wheeled off. I blacked out. I don't know how much longer later that I woke, barely, to hear "I am so sorry; I don't know what happened to your Glaceon. But it seems her heart and body are freezing over. She also seemed to have been depressed by how many tears were frozen on her face. What did you do to the poor thing? I don't think she'll survive another hour." Masters eyes, I could see them well with tears. Toku also started to cry. Why were they crying? Master then went over to me and said "I am so sorry Nika. I… I shouldn't have ignored you like that… I shouldn't have beaten you when you evolved Toku… you… you only wanted to get my attention and make me like you too, huh?" I managed a small smile as a yes. This seemed to make him cry more and he put his head in my neck fur and mumbled "I'm so sorry. Oh so sorry Nika. How could I have done this? Please forgive me. I love you Nika." I smiled and said one small "Glacey…" trying to tell him I loved him too. Before all seemed to go black, and everything went colder. All I could hear was one last cry from both master and Toku. I had died… But I didn't move on. Those last few words of master struck me somewhere. I didn't want to leave him! So… I left my body behind, but came back to this realm. Only I came back as a Gastly. I was invisible at first, and saw the scene of my death. I now saw that my body was completely frozen over, and that master was still crying into my frozen corpse. Toku had hopped up there and was laying down by me crying as well. Nurse joy shook her head and one tear streaked down her face before she said "You'll need to bury her… I'll… I'll contact Mr. Fuji… He'll make her a grave… What would you like to put on it?" Master stood up and wiped his tears away and said "Here lays Nika, A beloved Glaceon who died of Sorrow. May she rest in peace." Nurse joy nodded and headed off. For me though, the word Sorrow wrung out. Yes, sorrow. That would be my name now. After awhile I watched as my body was moved, and I followed it. I then saw an old man holding a gravestone and a shovel. He gave both to Master then left. Master then headed in and dug a hole on the second floor, nearest to the door. I then watched him put my old body down in it, who nurse joy kindly brought up. Once in, he covered it with dirt and put the gravestone there. I then decided. I flew over to the grave and forced myself to become visible. Master was turned away about to leave, but Toku was still there. She looked up and gave a startled "Jolty!" Master turned around and saw me, his eyes wide. He ran over and said "Nika?" I nodded yes first, then no. I then floated over and used what little tail of poison I had to point at one word, Sorrow. Akito blinked then more tears came and he said "Nika... It is you… but... You want to be called Sorrow?" I nodded. That was what I died of, and what I still feel for not being able to be with master in my old body still. Master collapsed on his knees and cried more then said "S...Sorrow… please… come with me?" I smiled and nodded then floated over and into his bag, coming out with both my old pokeball he still had and a new one. I sat them both down then went into the new one, then waited for it to stop wiggling before I broke out. I then went over to the old one and handed it to master. I smiled and he got what I wanted. He grabbed a piece of string and made a necklace of the now small pokeball. He then tied it around his neck, seeming as how I couldn't wear it. I smiled. I wanted him to keep my old pokeball. I then went into my new one. I didn't stay there long though. After only awhile he let me out outside and said "Please Nik… Sorrow. Stay out with me?" I nodded. If that is what master wanted. Master seemed to be happy. Toku smiled and said to me "Welcome home Nika, or shall I say Sorrow." Category:Pokemon Category:Death Category:Friendship even through death. Category:Lavender Town Category:Ghost Category:Eevee Category:Eeveelutions Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Sorrow Category:Sad Category:Sadness Category:Happy Ending Category:In-world